Hermione and Mickey's story
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Hermione and Mickey's story. please listen to the songs


_**Hermione and Mickey's story.**_

_Hermione and Mickey's story about their love they love each other so much but they don't go out this is how the fell in love so they sing for their love . so here we go _

_Hermione : __I'm busy throwing hints that he keeps missing _  
_Don't have to think about it _  
_I Wanna kiss and _  
_Everything around it but he's too distant _  
_I wanna feel his body _  
_I can't resist it _

_I know my hidden looks can be deceiving _  
_But how obvious should a girl be? _  
_I was taken by the early conversation piece _  
_And I really like the way that he respect me _

_I've been waiting patiently for him to come and get it _  
_I wonder if he knows that he can say it and I'm with it _  
_I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning _  
_Catch this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos _

_If you're ready for me boy _  
_You'd better push the button and let me know _  
_Before I get the wrong idea and go _  
_You're gonna miss the freak that I control _

_I'm busy showing him what he's been missing _  
_I'm kind of showing off for his full attention _  
_My sexy ass has got him in the new dimension _  
_I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission _

_After waiting patiently for him to come and get it _  
_He came on through and asked me if I wanted to get with him _  
_I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning _  
_Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos _

_If you're ready for me boy _  
_You'd better push the button and let me know _  
_Before I get the wrong idea and go _  
_You're gonna miss the freak that I control _

_If you're ready for me boy _  
_You'd better push the button and let me know _  
_Before I get the wrong idea and go _  
_You're gonna miss the freak that I control _

_I've been dropping so many hints _  
_You're still not getting it _  
_Now that you've heard everything I have to say _  
_Where we gonna go from here? _

_After waiting patiently for him to come and get it _  
_He came over and asked me if I wanted to get with him _  
_I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning _  
_Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos _

_If you're ready for me boy _  
_You'd better push the button and let me know _  
_Before I get the wrong idea and go _  
_You're gonna miss the freak that I control _

_If you're ready for me boy _  
_You'd better push the button and let me know _  
_Before I get the wrong idea and go _  
_You're gonna miss the freak that I control _  
_(I control) _

_If you're ready for me boy _  
_(For me boy) _  
_You'd better push the button and let me know _  
_Before I get the wrong idea and go _  
_(Oh, oh) _  
_You're gonna miss the freak that I control _

_Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh _

_Mickey:__ Am I alone in your heart?_  
_Have I hope with your heart?_  
_She's such a teaser, she's such a star._  
_Give me a reason or gimme a chance._  
_Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?_  
_It tears me apart._  
_Am I alone?_

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._  
_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._  
_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._  
_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Give me an evening, or give me a night._  
_I'll show you the time, of your life._  
_I'll walk you home safe, from the dark._  
_I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart._  
_But she won't come dancing tonight,_  
_She's having the time of her life._

_Am I alone?_  
_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._  
_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._  
_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._  
_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_I do love, she does heartbreak._  
_I did love, till she broke my heart._

_I do love, she does heartbreak._  
_I did love, till she broke my heart._

_I do love, she does heartbreak._  
_I did love, till she broke my heart._

_I do love, she does heartbreak._  
_I did love, till she broke my heart._

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._  
_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._  
_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._  
_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._  
_I skip a heartbeat for you._

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._  
_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._  
_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._  
_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_I skip a heartbeat for you _

_Hemione : __The tide is high_  
_But I'm holding on_  
_I'm gonna be your number one_

_I'm not the kinda girl_  
_Who gives up just like that *Oh no*_

_It's not the things you do_  
_That tease and hurt me bad_  
_But it's the way you do the things_  
_You do to me_  
_I'm not the kinda girl_  
_Who gives up just like that_  
_*Oh no*_

_The tide is high_  
_But I'm holding on_  
_I'm gonna be your #1_  
_The tide is high_  
_But I'm holding on_  
_I'm gonna be your #1_

_#1_  
_#1_

_Every girl wants_  
_You to be her man_  
_But I'll wait right here_  
_'Til it's my turn_  
_I'm not the kinda girl_  
_Who gives up just like that_  
_Oh no_

_The tide is high_  
_But I'm holding on_  
_I'm gonna be your #1_  
_The tide is high_  
_But I'm holding on_  
_I'm gonna be your #1_

_#1_  
_#1_

_Everytime that I get_  
_the feeling_  
_You give me something_  
_to believe in_  
_Everytime that I got_  
_you near me_  
_I know the way that_  
_I want it to be_  
_But you know that_  
_I'm gonna take_  
_my chance now_  
_I'm gonna make_  
_it happen somehow_  
_And you know I can_  
_take the pressure_  
_A moment's pain for_  
_a lifetime pleasure_

_Every girl wants you to be her man_  
_But I'll wait right here_  
_'Til it's my turn_  
_I'm not the kinda girl_  
_Who gives up just like that_  
_Oh no_

_The tide is high_  
_But I'm holding on_  
_I'm gonna be your #1_  
_The tide is high_  
_But I'm holding on_  
_I'm gonna be your #1_

_Everytime that I get_  
_the feeling_  
_You give me something_  
_to believe in_  
_Everytime that I got_  
_you near me_  
_I know the way that_  
_I want it to be_  
_But you know that_  
_I'm gonna take_  
_my chance now_  
_I'm gonna make_  
_it happen somehow_  
_And you know I can_  
_take the pressure_  
_A moment's pain for_  
_a lifetime pleasure_

_Mickey : __I love the way she fills her clothes._  
_She looks just like them girls in vogue._  
_I love the way she plays it cool._  
_I think that she is beautiful._

_She's so lovely_  
_She's so lovely_  
_She's so lovely_  
_She's so lovely_  
_[x2]_

_She's Pretty, a fitty_  
_She's got a boyfriend though and that's a pitty._  
_She's flirty turned thirty_  
_Ain't that the age a girl gets really dirty._

_I don't know_  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know_  
_How we'll make it through this._  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know_

_I love the way she bites her lip_  
_I love the way she shakes them hips._  
_I love the way she makes me drool._  
_I think that she is beautiful._

_She's so lovely_  
_She's so lovely_  
_She's so lovely_  
_She's so lovely_  
_[x2]_

_A stunner, I want her_  
_Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger? _  
_Come see me discreatly._  
_She says she's got a trick or two to teach me._

_I don't know_  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know_  
_How we'll make it through this. [x3]_  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know_

_I think that you are lovely_  
_[x7]_  
_I think that you are beautiful._

_She's so lovely_  
_She's so lovely_  
_She's so lovely_  
_She's so lovely_  
_[x2]_

_I don't know_  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know_  
_How we'll make it through this. [x5]_  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know_  
_I don't know _

_Hermione :_

You Say, Oh Girl, It's A Cold World  
When You Keep It All To Yourself  
I Said You Can't Hide On The Inside  
All The Pain You've Ever Felt  
You Better Ransom Your Heart, And Baby Don't Look Back  
'Cause We Got Nobody Else  
We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night  
So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right  
Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight  
They'll Come True In The End

I'm Gonna Harden My Heart  
I'm Gonna Swallow My Tears  
I'm Gonna Turn...And...Leave You...  
Darlin' In My Wildest Dreams  
I Never Thought I'd Go  
But It's Time To Let You Know...  
I'M Gonna Harden My Heart

We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night

I'M Gonna Swallow My Tears

So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right

I'M Gonna Turn,And,Leave You Here! 

Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight  
They'll Come True In The End 

_Mickey : __Ocean's apart day after day_  
_And I slowly go insane_  
_I hear your voice on the line_  
_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_  
_How can we say forever_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times_  
_That I thought would last somehow_  
_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_  
_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_  
_You've got me going crazy_

_[Chorus]_

_I wonder how we can survive_  
_This romance_  
_But in the end if I'm with you_  
_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_  
_You've got me going crazy_

_[Chorus] _

_now and they are going out with each other so now they sing together so here we go ._

_Hermione and Mickey : __Clocks strikes upon the hour_  
_And the sun begins to fade_  
_Still enough time to figure out_  
_How to chase my blues away_  
_I've done alright up 'til now_  
_It's the light of day that shows me how_  
_And when the night falls loneliness calls_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Oh! Wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody _  
_With somebody who loves me_

_I've been in love and lost my senses_  
_Spinning through the town_  
_Soon or later the fever ends_  
_And I wind up feeling down_  
_I need a man who'll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
_So when the night falls _  
_My lonely heart calls_

_[chorus] _

_Mickey and Hermione :__ I've been meaning to tell you_  
_I've got this feelin' that won't subside_  
_I look at you and I fantasize_  
_You're mine tonight_  
_Now I've got you in my sights_

_[CHORUS:]_  
_With these hungry eyes_  
_One look at you and I can't disguise_  
_I've got hungry eyes_  
_I feel the magic between you and I_

_I wanna hold you so hear me out_  
_I wanna show you what love's all about_  
_Darlin' tonight_  
_Now I've got you in my sights_

_[CHORUS]_

_Now I've got you in my sights_  
_With these hungry eyes_  
_Now did I take you by surprise_  
_I need you to see_  
_This love was meant to be_

_[CHORUS]_

_Now I've got you in my sights_  
_With these hungry eyes_  
_Now did i take you by surprise_  
_I need you to see_  
_This love was meant to be._

_I got Hungry Eyes _

_Hermione and Mickey : __Once upon a time _  
_Not so long ago _

_Tommy used to work on the docks _  
_Union's been on strike _  
_He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough _  
_Gina works the diner all day _  
_Working for her man, she brings home her pay _  
_For love - for love _

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got _  
_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _  
_If we make it or not _  
_We've got each other and that's a lot _  
_For love - we'll give it a shot _

_[Chorus:]_  
_Whooah, we're half way there _  
_Livin' on a prayer _  
_Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear _  
_Livin' on a prayer _

_Tommy's got his six string in hock _  
_Now he's holding in what he used _  
_To make it talk - so tough, it's tough _  
_Gina dreams of running away _  
_When she cries in the night _  
_Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday _

_We've got to hold on to what we've got _  
_'Cause it doesn't make a difference _  
_If we make it or not _  
_We've got each other and that's a lot _  
_For love - we'll give it a shot _

_[Chorus]_

_We've got to hold on ready or not _  
_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_[Chorus] _

_Mickey and Hermione : __There were nights when the wind was so cold_  
_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it_  
_Right outside the window_  
_There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned dust_  
_And I knew my eyes were drying up forever_  
_I finished crying in the instant that you left_  
_And I can't remember where or when or how_  
_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_  
_But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_I just have to admit that_  
_It's all coming back to me_  
_When I touch you like this_  
_And you hold me like this_  
_It's so hard to believe_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_(It's all coming back,_  
_It's all coming back to me now)_  
_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light,_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure,_  
_It was more than any laws allow,_  
_Baby, baby_  
_If I kiss you like this_  
_And if you whisper like that_  
_It was lost long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_If you want me like this_  
_And if you need me like that_  
_It was dead long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_It's so hard to resist_  
_And it's all coming back to me,_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's all coming back to me now_  
_But it's all coming back!_  
_But you were history with the slamming of the door_  
_And I made myself so strong again somehow_  
_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_  
_But if I touch you like this_  
_And if you kiss me like that,_  
_It was so long ago,_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_If you touch me like this_  
_And if I kiss you like that,_  
_It was gone with the wind,_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_(It's all coming back,_  
_It's all coming back to me now)_  
_There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light,_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure,_  
_It was more than any laws allow,_  
_Baby, baby, baby_  
_When you touch me like this_  
_And when you hold me like that,_  
_it was gone with the wind,_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_Then we see what we want to see,_  
_All coming back to me_  
_The flesh and the fantasies,_  
_All coming back to me,_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's coming back to me now_  
_If you forgive me all this,_  
_If I forgive you all that,_  
_We forgive and forget,_  
_And it's all coming back to me_  
_Now..._

_Hermione and Mickey : __There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_  
_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_  
_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)_  
_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_  
_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_  
_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

_[Bridge:]_  
_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_  
_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_  
_Where we can both fall far in love_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you._

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_  
_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_  
_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_  
_(Alright! Alright!)_  
_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_  
_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_  
_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_  
_(Alright! Alright!)_

_[Bridge:]_  
_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_  
_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_  
_Where we can both fall far in love_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you._

_I'm on the edge with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you_  
_(You, you, you...)_

_[Solo saxophone]_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_  
_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_  
_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) _

_They lived happy ever after THE END ._


End file.
